Sailor Moon The Dragon Saga
by NeoIceWolf
Summary: the story of yukikaze kazenaga as he helps the senshi save the world and to finaly close the door on his cold past
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer/ thank you note

hello and welcome to my little fanfic i am glad that you have decided to read this but lets get back to the topic

Disclaimer: Sailor moon is not mine and will never will be but the cc's in this fanfic are mine and my fellow fanfic writers NightFire013

Thank you's: Jesus christ my lord and savir who died on the cross at calvary to save me and everyone else in the world the Japenese anime for bringing me into this world of fanfiction and my fellow fanfic writers all over the world and a special thanks to my friend/beta reader/ grammer editor NightFire013

Reply / response/sugesstions emails please title them SMTDS i will post more a/n in the future

well thats it please enjoy


	2. Proluge

Prologue

In a world far away, there was a kingdom called Angelis, a kingdom of ice ruled by the icy widow of death, Yukiona Kazenaga. Her late husband, Magnus Korriokami, was its king. They had one heir, Yukikaze Kazenaga.

Angelis is a world that is covered in snow and forest for miles. There was a castle made out of a clear crystal that changes colors depending of the emotions of the ruler that inhabited its crystalline walls.

Lately, the castle was now a deep red which told the citizens of the planet of Angelis that Queen Yukiona was enraged as usual after the death of her husband, Magnus. The only moods that Yukiona felt were rage, hatred, and anger. And her son Yuki was the recipient of all of her negative emotions. No one went near the castle and the city that was built in the shadow of the castle walls was almost deserted. The shadow of the mountains cast the city in a dark shadow.

Yukiona was beating her son to a bloody rag with a long black whip studded with sharp thorns

"You wretched child, you dare speak to me like that! I will make sure you will pay for your disobedience this time, Yuki!" Yukiona yelled in pure rage as she beat the helpless and struggling Yuki on the ground.

"Mother, please stop. I beg of you. I beseech your forgiveness mother," Yuki whimpered softly as he was about to pass out.

Yukiona raised the whip high and slashed it down on Yuki's back as if it were a sword, her eyes flashing in anger. She smirked then turned and walked away, leaving Yuki bleeding and helpless on the cold marble floor. The servants feared Yukiona so none came to tend to Yuki. The corridor was empty but for the shadows.

Yuki passed out only to wake up in a different room. It was full of marble structures and it was a serene shade of white as the wings of an angel. Soft white light flittered through white lace curtains that blew in the soft breeze, bringing the scent of flowers into the room. Outside the singing of birds could be heard.

Yuki sat up and looked around the room only to see a woman sitting beside him, a calming aura around her. Her hair was white as snow and she smiled at Yuki kindly. She wore a long gown of pure white that floated around her like moonlight. Yuki recognized who she was when he saw the crescent moon on her forehead, his eyes widening in shock, and bowed down in utter humility.

"Queen Serenity, I didn't know it was you," his voice was uneven and his body shook from nervousness. But much to Yuki's surprise, the Moon Queen hugged him.

"Welcome to the White Moon Kingdom. You are among friends here so there is no reason to be afraid. Relax and rest," Serenity smiled. But behind that smile and her kind silver eyes was anger at Yukiona for hurting this boy for no reason.

"But how did I get here? Where is my mother!" Yuki asked, uneasy that Yukiona was nearby.

"She is not here and you should rest now." Serenity stood gracefully. "Ah, there you are Luna," she added as a woman in a yellow and black dress walked in, her long black hair flowing around her. She had the same moon on her forehead that Serenity had.

"Serenity," the woman bowed and then smiled at Yuki. "I am Luna, advisor to the Queen and the Senshi."

Yuki was silent, uncertain of what to say. Luna exchanged a glance with Serenity but it was so fast Yuki didn't catch what went between them

"Yuki, for now you will be staying on the Moon until you are ready to take your place as Prince of Angelis. You are free to explore and my daughter and her friends would love to meet you," Serenity smiled.

"Thank you, your Majesty, Lady Luna, "Yuki said, relieved, feeling safe.

After the Queen and Luna left, a girl with the same style of hair as the Queen but blond in color bounced in, smiling.

"Hi! You must be Yuki. I am Serenity," she said cheerfully. She wore a long white gown and had white flowers tucked in her hair. Behind her stood four girls. One was blond with a red bow dressed in orange and beside here was a girl holding a book with short blue hair. Leaning against the door was a girl with brown hair in a ponytail and sparking green eyes.

"You scared him," another girl with long black hair stepped up beside Serenity said.

"Rei! I did not!" Serenity wailed. The other three sighed. Yuki sat there, too surprised to say anything and not certain what to do.

"He's mine!" the blond with the red bow said.

"Mine! Hands off Minako!" the browned haired girl put in.

"Make me, Makoto!" Minako stuck her tongue out. The girl with short blue hair blushed fainting and kept silent.

He found himself smiling as Rei and Serenity got into a hair pulling fight and Minako and Makoto stuck their tongues out at each other. These girls were putting him at ease, making him forget what his mother had done. For the first time in his life, he had friends.

Meanwhile on Angelis, Yukiona caught wind of Queen Serenity's action to take Yuki to the White Moon for safety reasons. This action in her psychotic mind this was an insult to her.

"How dare she! That bitch thinking she can take MY child to be with those senshi! I will show her how powerful a kingdom without senshi truly is!" Yukiona screamed as she and her royal advisors set off to the White Moon Kingdom to reclaim Yuki and to show the White Moon Courts the true and supreme technological might and power of Angelis. The war had begun.


End file.
